The magnetic induction flowmeter or mag-flowmeter has become quite popular in measuring the volume flow rate of electrically conductive fluid, which mag-flowmeter determines the velocity of fluid by measuring the electromotive force induced by the electrically conductive fluid moving across the imposed magnetic field according to Faraday's principles. While the mag-flowmeters provide quite accurate and reliable flow measurements, they suffer from high costs and an inability to measure the fluid flow at very low velocity. It is a well known fact that the magnetic force is none other than the dynamic form of the electric force and has a magnitude much smaller than the electrostatic force. All electrodynamic phenomena taking place in the physical world can be analyzed without relying on the concept of the magnetic force, when the electrostatic force as well as the electrodynamic force is accounted into the electric force acting on the electric charge. The electrostatic force F.sub.S experienced by a stationary charge e located in a stationary electric field E is given by equation EQU F.sub.S =eE . (1)
The electrodynamic force F.sub.D experienced by a moving charge e at a velocity V.sub.e through an electrodynamic field E moving at a velocity V.sub.E is given by equation ##EQU1## where c is the speed of the light. It is readily observed that the magnitude of the electrodynamic force F.sub.D is much smaller than the magnitude of the electrostatic force F.sub.S as long as the velocities of the electric charge and the electric field do not approach the speed of light. In other words, electrostatic phenomena occuring in normal physical states existing in an earthly environment are much more pronounced than the electrodynamic (magnetic) phenomena. This fact suggests that a flowmeter of great versatility can be constructed by directly using an electric phenomenon instead of the magnetic phenomena.